


暗涌

by realityyuyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityyuyu/pseuds/realityyuyu
Relationships: 奎八gyuhao
Kudos: 5





	暗涌

徐明浩在废弃的工矿加工间捡到金珉奎。

之所以用“捡”捕捉到金珉奎的踪影，是因为对方就面部朝下地仰翻昏倒在化工池里，血污泥泞的制服从肩下肋骨破开狭长的口子，像被钓钩生生撕裂的白鲨鱼鳍。他用瞄准镜的十字准心固定好血水中的类人生物，和队友打了个前去查看的手势后小心翼翼地逼近。徐明浩用枪口抬起那人的脸，手指拨开眼睑查验虹膜又探探颈侧后，忍不住在通讯器里吹了声兴奋的口哨：“是哨兵。”

组织需要哨兵，组织需要各类从塔中脱离的力量。虽然组建一支与之抗衡的队伍绝非易事，但谁知道呢，徐明浩和李硕珉一人扛着一条陌生哨兵的手臂把他甩进改装吉普内，Lime被神秘地摧毁以后，什么事也说不准。

“你好？可以听见我的声音吗？”  
“奇怪，按理来说现在应该可以看见光来着。”

后脑至颈椎都痛得厉害，有几道声音在他额前像飘忽的飞蝇一般窃窃私语。金珉奎费劲地睁开了眼，扁合张开的视野中央是自己手背上正在输入营养液的胶条和针管。几个穿着非正统军装的人慌张地看着他，探向他额头的人骨架细瘦，注视着自己的时候很有催眠般效应的集中力，看上去是最高级别的向导。他仔细辨认徐明浩的刺绣图徽和肩章，是鹰爪抓着荆条和枪管的图案，叛离白塔几年之久而鼎鼎大名的自由军团体。

金珉奎突然意识到了什么，摸了摸袖管，发现绑袖上装着的折叠匕首被拆解下来，他左看看右右看最后抓住徐明浩摸向额头探查温度的手，“我怎么会在这里？”

徐明浩皱了皱眉，顺着手上动作不重不轻地掐了一把他的脸颊，又急忙按住他欲图拔出针管的手指，“别紧张，刀柄断裂，我在帮你用模具重塑。”果然，刀具躺在修复台上，和自己一样完好。金珉奎低着头没有说话，徐明浩以为对方是在适应状况，没料想等金珉奎再次抬起头的时候，眼里已经蕴了满满当当的泪水。“我头好痛，什么都不记得了，到底发生了什么啊？”

徐明浩回头求助性地望向李硕珉，对方吐出一截舌头直接后退了一步，手掌在脖颈处反复划过。“你完了。”这是徐明浩准确从同伴眼里解读出的讯息，据颅内感应数据来看，金珉奎的记忆严重受损，精神体征也尚未可知。“不同的哨兵在紊乱期间会产生不同的症状。”李硕珉担忧地告知所有人——他们最害怕的莫过于足以将基地掀翻的精神动乱。但看来风险预判被大大过虑了，徐明浩第一次知道紊乱性征其一也表现为哭，像小孩子一样哭，稍不遂心就哭个不停。

“不介意的话，我可以看看你的精神体吗？依你的状况还是检查一下它的状态比较好。”

金珉奎涨红了脸，开始扭捏地用手指抠挖一次性医用被罩的边角，说自己胸闷，又说要下地走走。徐明浩不知道他在闪闪躲躲什么，一巴掌将金珉奎按着肩膀坐回原地，“只是看看，没事的。”

金珉奎托着腮调整呼吸试图集中，看上去花费了很大气力。见状，徐明浩也默默从床边站起身来撤退到房间一角，生怕太过庞大的精神体会损伤病房内来之不易的仪器。随着轻快地破开的气泡声，一只巴掌大小，棕灰的安德鲁貂趴在金珉奎腹部上。

“真可爱！”徐明浩有点吃惊，但安德鲁貂仿佛还没睡醒地用前爪急匆匆揉搓面颊的样子足以在「最可爱精神体总选」中摘得红榜。安德鲁貂睁开眼睛，看看宿主少有的躺在病床上的病恹样貌，棕黑脚掌直往金珉奎的手臂上蹬，金珉奎赶紧把它举起来贴贴额头。

“真的吗？”  
徐明浩眼里闪着的光大概率不会骗人，金珉奎眼角的泪花都要将将地掉下来了。在训练军校或是塔内，拥有白虎或其他大型凶猛精神体的哨兵总会嘲笑他，自成型那天开始，就在宿舍里掀起他的被单和枕头，“珉奎的精神体在哪里呢？怎么都找不到。该不会是坐扁了吧！”

金珉奎鼓着腮帮，也不向哄然大笑着的几个宿友还击。安德鲁貂被匆匆装进帽兜带到基地校区唯一一堵没有监控的围墙下，金珉奎脱下卫衣的两个袖子将正反面翻转过来，把手掌心受到奚落而只露出屁股的一团貂毛放在鼻尖处。“没关系，我相信你，你是最好的！”

安德鲁貂的确是最好的自然探索家，十分亲近人类所以喜欢活力满满地追着徐明浩的脚踝跑，这个特性被他切身地体会到了。捡来以为可以做免费劳动力的强壮哨兵实则比这个小家伙还要脆弱，自己陪着它玩一会玩一会藏医用棉球的游戏，金珉奎就会躺在病床上委委屈屈地喊，“明浩护士，想喝水。”

当初要不是因为精神疗愈的过人能力充数基地护士，才不会被金珉奎空凭一张嘴使唤。徐明浩恋恋不舍地放下上好的水貂毛皮，给金珉奎递去水壶，金珉奎又不喝，盯着没大没小地明显超过自己地位的精神体。“我也可以看看明浩的精神体吗？”

徐明浩笑出嘴角浅浅的波纹，抢走他手里的军用水壶吓唬他，“可是我的精神体很可怕，是虫子。”

金珉奎缩着的肩膀都颤了一下，本就熨不住泪水的眼圈更红了，徐明浩好笑地看着他一点一点滑落进泛着医用药水味的枕头里，被子拉到下巴处却还是点点头选择扮演大胆，“没关系！我会努力忍住的！”

徐明浩把手伸进被子里安抚地触着金珉奎因薄汗而濡湿的指节，闭上眼睛静默冥想，任由振翅声在脑内拉开的精神细线周围迂绕盘旋。过了一会儿，从徐明浩后颈处飞舞出一只书页大小的鸟翼凤蝶，极高饱和度的虹蓝色翅膀上缀着祖母绿般的花斑。金珉奎只在物种数据库里看到过这种成年巨型的亚历山大女皇蝶，惊讶的不只他一人，细弱的蝴蝶足轻轻降落在了安德鲁貂的鼻尖上，小家伙轻轻抬着前爪看向头上翼展宽如小型飞行器的凤蝶，发出由衷的赞叹：“…叽呀…”

徐明浩满意地接收着金珉奎和精神体双双的注目礼，对方伸出手指让它飞到新的肉色枝桠上。徐明浩再次阖上眼皮与金珉奎建立精神连接。

金珉奎的精神力没有大碍，倒置沙漏型的记忆储存区却像一个缠成纽扣大小的线团难以解密，徐明浩试图进行了好几次精神疏导都无法找到源头的切入点。他沉吟了一会，严肃地向金珉奎发问。“你是不是，参加过Lime对战？”

Lime是一种精神对战系统，战胜方的哨兵会得到赏金或是擂台赛名额，反之，刺激竞斗以输家的精神系统崩溃为代价。那意味着一旦签下协议，败部将不再存活，这是白塔一直用Lime信号基站控制哨兵和向导精神版图的途径。自由军多年以来为了摆脱的Lime频率却在三天前大面积骤停了，可以确信，塔与自由军都在针锋相对地调查，但越来越多的精神解控意味着自由军的曙光越来越迫近，原来大家真的迎接到了这一天。

金珉奎摇摇头，他对过去发生的事件毫无记忆。徐明浩见状也只好叹了口气，安德鲁貂的话…并不是攻击力强悍的精神体，单枪匹马的金珉奎也几乎不可能是基站汹涌信号的摧毁者，所幸对方的皮外伤和筋骨只是等待修复愈合的时间问题。

给金珉奎换药是最为麻烦的事，徐明浩手还没触到绷带，金珉奎的下巴就像包不住痛呼似的小声哼叫。安德鲁貂也在一旁萎靡不振地趴成同一方向，徐明浩只好释放凤蝶飓风像一根蜂针般进行精神渗透麻醉。有感官疏通的协助，理论上已经可以降低百分之九十的痛觉。但被用棉签粘着碘伏擦拭时，金珉奎还是会变成诱哄着被迫接种疫苗的小孩，牢牢地趴在他上做缝合住粘钩的颈套。

徐明浩感受到脖颈里好像又湿漉漉的，类似于游下一尾冰凉又易惊的小鱼，手上的动作不免更轻了些。“眼泪流进伤口里可是比生理盐水更痛哦。”

说罢，徐明浩把裹好纱布和止血带的金珉奎扶着躺在床上，这才看清对方正皱着眉凶狠可怖地要将眼泪憋到合理阀值的正脸。病房里另外一个读报的年长哨兵见状都哈哈大笑，“泪娃娃，你要把徐向导霸占了吗？”

“你平常都在哪里睡？”金珉奎夹着体温计躲躲闪闪，不肯让他轻易取得。

非备战期内徐明浩都在基地医院里协助诊疗，挤在一墙之隔的狭小休息室内方便随时确认病况，单人折叠床和写字台已经是边陲据点所能提供给他的最优物资。徐明浩似乎知道他在想什么，把病历本插回床脚的固定槽又看着从胸腔里挤压出满满一股希冀的金珉奎似笑非笑地说。“我不可以在病房留宿的，这是规定。”他再次用听诊器简单地检察了对方的心率，“晚安。”

过了一会，病房门扉上的竖条比例上又闪现出徐明浩的身影，探出半个身子递给金珉奎一个瓶盖大小的银色通讯器，顶端是闪烁的运作灯芒和一排扩音孔。“拿着，有事就叫我。”这次，徐明浩是真的离开了。

金珉奎把通讯器轻柔地放在枕边生怕压碎了那块可以抵抗百倍冲击力的合金，他估计着一墙之隔的时差，明浩护士大概已经洗漱完毕准备入眠了。金珉奎想同徐明浩说上一些话，但又畏缩着怯于开口，依赖欲和酸意爬上负载无能的鼻腔即将氤氲出暴风雨。似乎是感应到了他的精神波动，纽扣般的传声海螺里传来徐明浩半睡半醒的呢喃，“珉奎，快睡吧。”

那晚金珉奎在眼泪的海岛里梦见了守训时偷偷登录影像档案室观看的蝴蝶夫人，天真烂漫的蝴蝶新娘巧巧桑，不知为何，梦境飘飘乎乎地又转回到徐明浩身上，他看到漂亮脆弱的凤蝶被网兜捕捉住压制成薄薄的一片活页标本，一年才可以去博物馆里看上一次。泪水马上要把他淹没了，直到感受到徐明浩摇晃着他的手臂，“怎么啦？”

原来只是噩梦而已，他蹭蹭徐明浩的手撒娇，“病房里的床又硌人又小，压得我伤口痛。”

徐明浩带他回到了自己的住处。

他的独栋小屋就横架在一台废弃的起重机上，走进内部就会被加装的简易电梯从横梁升进高高的小平台。和军用坦克般黯淡的外在不同，家里干净整洁地像是某种太空飞船内部的白色休眠仓。整块的投影屏幕嵌在墙壁里，厨房里甚至还有市面上停产多年而很难收手的咖啡机和吐司机。  
“我很喜欢装饰住处，这些都是我花了好大力气弄来的。”

徐明浩有点骄傲地昂起下巴，帮金珉奎放下装满了从基地剐走的压缩饼干和营养液的背包。他这会儿有点饿了，正准备掏出一个锡纸包装撕开来吃，被徐明浩先行一步抢下摇了摇食指，“不，你不吃这个。”

好像回到了大陆史书中讲过的百年前的世界一样，金珉奎吃惊地看着徐明浩从阳台上泡沫纸箱里的营养土中掐摘下几份郁郁葱葱的生菜叶子和番茄。他已经很久没见过这么饱满鲜活的食用植株了，下刀时金黄色的软烂内瓤被压碎，散发出尚未干涸的土壤的清香味道。

直到被徐明浩系上工作围裙充当的餐巾，往盘子里面放入一个刚刚烘烤好的三明治的时候他才回过神。记忆中没有出现过这样的东西，会烫手、会散发食物香气的充饥物。徐明浩转身清理吐司机夹缝里的碎屑，刚想回头偷偷地了解厨艺品鉴，就无语地叹了口气：“怎么又哭了？”

对方饱饱胀胀的咬肌嚼动一下就打一个哭嗝，“我好久…没吃过…这么…好…好吃的…东西了…”眼泪顺着这些天的固定线路流下来，滴进盘子里充当多余的调味盐分。在旁边进食着人类用营养膏的貂团头也不抬，对主人的眼泪司空见惯。徐明浩走过去，轻轻地把金珉奎的头按在围裙里揉了揉。“别哭了，我会每天都给你做的。”

金珉奎的记忆复苏是个大问题，他找出一场Lime对战的全大陆录制转播，是Lime基站被摧毁前进行的最后一场残酷的杀戮交锋。白塔重金打造的对战场馆被设计成古罗马斗角场的仿赝品，这一场次的两位哨兵的精神体是苍鹰和黑鳞巨蟒，双方坐在几十米开外的对战舱内，用精神控制猛兽交缠撕咬着，最终以被利齿扎出血洞的蟒蛇停止呼吸而告终。

观看进度播放到一半，徐明浩就后悔了。金珉奎躲在自己的肩颈后连头也不敢抬。刚刚进入精神体唤醒的环节时就开始掉泪，直到后知后觉地发现自己的半边身子都像是淋了雨。他赶紧关掉投屏信号，金珉奎哭得湿漉漉地揽着他的腰腹问：“你会送我去对战吗？”

徐明浩大吃一惊地托起他的下巴，“当然不会！那一切都结束了，再也不会发生了。“  
“不要那样好不好，我好害怕。”安德鲁貂像是落了水，被泪水浸泡的滑溜溜湿漉漉，徐明浩一手揽着金珉奎一手把持着貂团，觉得肩肘都重重加码了爱意的负担。

似乎是受了凶残影像的影响，金珉奎一直到入睡前都情绪低迷着，拖着他用来吸泪水的布帕——徐明浩小时候存留到现在又意外地派上用场的口水巾，一步一步地往床上挪。徐明浩只当他是受惊，直到金珉奎在夜间哼哼唧唧着不舒服地把他摇醒。

照例贴上前额，却发现对方的体温高得惊人，徐明浩以为是康复期大意而重燃的伤口感染，便着急地拉开台灯准备去拿客厅里的急救药箱。对方还是把头埋在他肩膀处不肯起身，他用力从坚牢的怀抱桎梏挣脱出来，金珉奎的额发汗湿了，面颊通红，下身在自己的腿骨处轻轻挪动着磨蹭。

是结合热，每个哨兵必然经历的结合热。

徐明浩大脑一片轰鸣，整理思路期间还要费劲抵挡金珉奎不断磨蹭在他后颈上的唇珠。他拍拍金珉奎的脸，将对方从漂浮的热浪中暂时唤醒，“我是明浩，你知道吗？”

金珉奎眨了眨半阖的泪眼，乖乖地一字一句跟读，“我知道，你是明浩护士，明浩护士。”  
这种时候就不要称呼明浩护士了，徐明浩面上燥热一片，抽过一张面巾纸往他眼下于事无补地蘸了蘸，又拨弄起金珉奎垂下两侧的额发，“我来帮你，可以吗？“

手心里泪湿的脸颊点了点，徐明浩提着气壮起胆子去吻他，马上就被金珉奎勒住胸骨急切地勾寻舌尖，口舌相缠时尝到了泪的苦咸。他慢慢伸手去解对方运动裤上的绑带，意识重叠迷乱得像是要把自己的手指连同圆头绳绞成一股。金珉奎不着章法地吻过他的鼻尖时，徐明浩瑟缩着夹紧了腿，努力克制着迭起又隐秘的快乐。他大力地摆摆头，掌心顺着金珉奎的内裤弹力带缓缓滑进去，抓住鼓胀的粗长柱身套弄着。金珉奎把下巴靠在徐明浩肩膀上咬着唇掉泪，反而像是被他欺负了一般。喘息在他耳边渗透烧灼着灵魂，徐明浩闭眼感受着性器在手掌虚握的那个空心粘腻地抽弄滑动，很快就受不了地一把褪下底裤，跨坐在金珉奎身上。

“你伤还没好，不能做到底。”

徐明浩惊异于这种时刻，还能佯装清醒地发出最后通牒。金珉奎听见他的话，握住他另外一只没被浊液污脏了的手又急又重的点头。似乎也想让他快活似地，金珉奎摸进空荡的短袖衫用手指戳戳他身下软绵绵的肉团，大拇指从袖管伸入作恶或轻或重地地揉弄他的乳尖。徐明浩抖的受不住，就着指缝里浓稠的精水无力地栽倒在他身上，正好方便金珉奎把头伸入衣服啃咬胸前的敏感处。徐明浩无法忤逆快感地将他揽向自己又屈辱地口头反抗，“别弄了，别弄了…”

金珉奎真的停了下来，乖乖从他衣服里退出全身，哭腔压在舌苔下近乎恳求地开口，泣音像蜂鸣的弦一般钝痛。“明浩，可不可以…做我的向导？”

闻言，徐明浩迅速整理好了自己的衣服，努力控制住冷静的边域。“你喜欢我吗？”

“我喜欢明浩！”金珉奎马上抓住他棉衫的下摆，把口袋里已然变成湿巾的口水巾拿出来在掌心团成一团，“只要想到明浩，我就控制不住地想要流泪，想一直一直抱着你，和你的蝴蝶。”

徐明浩听到自己重重地咽了一下口水，在努力地将情感克服着以防喷薄地宣之于口似的，将自己衣服下摆的边角从金珉奎手里拯救出来又以指节取而代之。  
“好，我做你的向导。”

徐明浩俯下身，他总来没预想过会为自己的哨兵或是婚配者做这种事情。但只是因为单纯地想让珉奎变得更加舒服，就自然地跪趴在胯间吸吮着那根直戳到咽喉的茎身。徐明浩让顶端的蘑菇头滑至唇瓣上磨蹭，再重新整根吞入。金珉奎因快感小声抽噎着，顺着徐明浩光洁的背部画圈流连到胸前，此刻和金珉奎相比之下掉泪更凶的是自己了，徐明浩丢脸地想，更加卖力地顺着冠状沟和凸显的青筋纹络舔吻。听到金珉奎在上方用气音喊着他名字的声音，徐明浩索性抛开理智地把滚烫的性器往脸颊上磨蹭。

“这样…明浩…没法…也舒服。”

他被提起来同金珉奎拥吻，金珉奎的宽掌将两人身下贴在一处互相爱抚顶弄，又趁他分神间伸至身后揉弄着尾椎和被臀肉包裹着的穴口。

徐明浩“啪”地一下打开了他的手，“说了不行…就是不行，你想把伤口绽开吗？”金珉奎眨着肿成桃仁的眼睑消化他的话，徐明浩脸红地躲闪着对方的目光，“下次吧。”

金珉奎这才满意地弹弹他硬涨的下身，直到他随着动作先释放出来后，对方掰开他的膝股对准紧实的腿根狠狠撸动几下，热烫的白灼喷射到细嫩的私密处，徐明浩瑟缩着想，结合热应该能过去了吧？

“不许哭了。”这是徐明浩疲累到沉入梦乡前最后一次发号施令，受训对象是自己的伴侣，金珉奎。

尽管没有各方明示，大家自然也能够看出精神回路和精神体之间的逐渐契合。金珉奎从“刚来的佚名哨兵”变成了“徐向导的哨兵”，顺理成章地溜进休息室和徐明浩偷闲厮磨，徐明浩总是确认好楼道外部没有人影后，红着脸把衣冠不整的对方赶出去。

金珉奎挠挠大门，“让我看看飘飘吧。好久没见到它了。”  
飘飘是金珉奎给鸟翼凤蝶取新的名字，但飘飘似乎并不喜欢，每次被如此称呼都会用翅膀轻击他的后脑，精神契合一周后才勉强地接受了自己的共生宿主。

这天，徐明浩接到基地会议的到场通知，寥寥自己未能透露过多信息但直觉使然必将与Lime基站有关。自由军常年和各种族群的精神体、枪械、主机和足以将乌云射落的机密为伍，但Lime的摧毁者仍然是是大陆上一个令人欢欣的谜团。

徐明浩静静地窝在沙发上在数据库里翻找资料，对着Lime陡降至水平的输出强度发呆时，精狙手全员佑打开机关门锁进来了，面露喜色地将信号探测仪重重放在桌上。

“红蛛臂这种强探测装置刚刚被研发，黑市上也开价很高。这次花了大成本护送两只到信号站，这几天知勋哥和胜澈哥几夜没合眼，在信号塔铁幕网几百米用手工钻头开凿，东南西北方向均无和Lime操作官相似的波动信号，可以确定已无Lime信号残留。”

“但这也很古怪，我们放暗线去打听了自由军编织外的其他雇佣兵组织，他们不能透露太多，但也对信号站的灭亡一头雾水。”他困惑道。

“是长官！”徐明浩先一步发现了屏幕上跳动着的红色视讯标识，接通的同时，拿着牛皮纸文件袋的长官出现在屏幕维点上。对方清了清喉咙，“现在向H-57小组传达摧毁者信息。”

纸袋粘合处被用裁纸刀缓慢地划开，每个人都屏住了呼吸想要探听这位尚未可知的英雄。  
“现场有一个未损坏的机械眼因冲击到最远处的沙丘，没有被摧毁者处理而幸存下来。据像素测算，摧毁者为男性，黑发黑瞳，身高在72-74英尺之间，亚陆人。精神体略判为哺乳貂种，在战斗下可转换为凶暴精神状态，破坏力惊人。”

李硕珉、徐明浩和众人同时回头看向坐在会议桌远处的三个叠起的轮胎上晃动小腿的金珉奎，对方捧着徐明浩加热好的铝制饭盒津津有味地进食，因感觉到旁人的目光从米饭里抬起头来。“怎么了，有什么事吗？”

新纪元缔造者金珉奎被统领授予了自由奖章，意味着自由军所能给出的至高无上的荣誉。随着记忆恢复和异常性状的好转，对泪腺的控制力也在逐渐加强。不过，与自己相处的时候也没有什么区别嘛，徐明浩暗暗想着，帮金珉奎为下午的授予式仔细整装，挂好军帽的穗结和腰间细窄的封扣。

最后平视着检查了一遍确保没有哪里出错后，徐明浩拍拍他的肩，却被金珉奎抓住腕骨一把拉进怀里，“明浩，你知道的吧？这才是我最珍贵的功勋。”

瓶盖大小的银色通讯器赫然佩带在左胸的心口处，像一颗固定轨程的守护卫星般耀眼。


End file.
